


The Sky Wasn't Big Enough

by eightbots



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Ahsoka - E.K. Johnston
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 01:06:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8267095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eightbots/pseuds/eightbots
Summary: A mysterious stranger arrives on Raada. Turns out, Kaeden likes a bit of mystery in a girl.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from Dirty Paws by Of Monsters and Men, which I think is a great Ahsoka song. Alternatively titled "5 Times Kaeden Wanted to Kiss Ahsoka Tano" or "Ahsoka, Get a Clue".

Kaeden knocked on Ashla’s door bright and early, like she’d done almost every day the last couple of weeks. The visits fit into her routine seamlessly.  And even though her sister teased her about how much happier to get up in the morning she’d been lately, Kaeden didn’t let it bother her. She had an armful of broken electronics, a pocketful of rations, and a perfectly good reason to be there.

The door took longer to open than usual, and when it did, all the colour in Kaeden’s body must’ve gone to her face. Ashla was standing there in just her trousers and a sports bra.  The fact that she’d still been asleep was obvious from the crinkles around her eyes.

“Morning Kaeden,” Ashla said brightly, in spite of how drowsy she must’ve been.

“Morning,” replied Kaeden, determined to play it cool. Nothing out of the ordinary here. Just some abs she really wanted to…

No. Bad Kaeden. No ulterior motives, remember?

She lifted up the metallic blob she was holding under her right arm. “Our moisturizer’s capacitor blew out yesterday. Think you could take a look?”

“I think I could manage that,” Ashla smiled, taking the capacitor from her. She turned around and went back inside the tiny house. Kaeden followed her, and if she peeked at Ashla’s toned back while she did it, that wasn’t her fault. It was right there in front of her.

Ashla set the machine down on the tiny table, which was already occupied by the toolbox she’d acquired a while ago. Then she went over to the bathroom entrance and tugged her shirt off the line she’d set up to dry her clothes on.

Kaeden sat on the ground behind the table and set the rations on the ground beside her. As Ashla started putting the shirt on she looked away, then looked back, regretting every inch of orange skin that she covered, but appreciating the way the fabric stretched across her chest and shoulders.

_“Holy hell, Kaeden,”_   she thought, mentally slapping herself.  _“If it’s gonna be like this you really should add something else to your morning routine.”_

Once Ashla was done she walked over to the table, and sat down next to Kaeden instead of across from her. She picked up the capacitor, turned it over in her hands, and frowned at it.

“I think all this black stuff is just soot. Nothing blew up, it just overheated. Let me see if I can make the cooling system more effective.”

She opened the toolbox, took out a wrench, and started dismantling the machine as if she’d done it a million times before. Perhaps she had. How different could all these machines be, after all. Kaeden knew next to nothing about the inner workings of technology.

After a minute of working in companionable  silence, Ashla had taken the entire thing apart. She set three smaller pieces aside from the rest of the bunch.

“Completely pointless,” she explained. “I think whatever company you bought this from just puts extra parts in to charge you more.”

“I wouldn’t put it past them,” Kaeden grinned. She  watched Ashla pick up the cooler and start working on it with a screwdriver. The other girl looked so focused and competent when she worked, like the world around her stopped existing. Kaeden found it fascinating. Kaeden wanted to break her concentration, take her chin between her fingers  and kiss her when she least expected it.

Ashla’s screwdriver stopped, and head whipped around to look at Kaeden.

“Did you say something?” she asked, face scrunched up.

“Uh, no,” Kaeden replied, panicking. Could Ashla read minds?

_“Don’t be an idiot,”_ she scolded herself.  _“You’re just paranoid.”_

Ashla, apparently none the wiser, smiled again and resumed working. Kaeden sighed and dug into her ration bar. Miara was going to be insufferable.

**Author's Note:**

> Gonna do a couple more chapter of this soon, and also maybe a mission fic set post-book separately? This was a great book guys.


End file.
